Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{2}{4}-8\dfrac{13}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {10\dfrac{1}{2}} - {8\dfrac{13}{14}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {10\dfrac{7}{14}}-{8\dfrac{13}{14}}$ Convert ${10\dfrac{7}{14}}$ to ${9 + \dfrac{14}{14} + \dfrac{7}{14}}$ So the problem becomes: ${9\dfrac{21}{14}}-{8\dfrac{13}{14}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{21}{14}} - {8} - {\dfrac{13}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {8} + {\dfrac{21}{14}} - {\dfrac{13}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{21}{14}} - {\dfrac{13}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{8}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{8}{14}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 1\dfrac{4}{7}$